Memories on the Fourth
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: Before an annual get-togther, the Possibles and Stoppables remember past Independence Day weekends.


Memories on the Fourth

By Mitch

It was an annual tradition that had gone on for over a decade. The Possibles and the Stoppables would meet together on the 3rd of July, have a barbeque, and set their own fireworks. This was their own private celebration of the official Independence Day.

This year was a little different. It would be Kim and Ron's last year before college and their first year with Ron's adopted baby sister Hana. Usually, they would do this in the backyard of the Stoppables, but this year, they decided to head to the beach (which happened to have no rules about fireworks like other some other beaches).

The Stoppables were there first. Mrs. Stoppable was watching Hana while Ron was helping his dad with the barbeque. The Possibles were a little late. Ron wasn't worried; Kim would have called him if a mission had come up. What he was really looking forward to was seeing Kim in her new swimsuit; She was always so modest with swimwear and Ron was hoping for something different.

Just then, Ron heard his cell phone ring. He knew it was his because it was a simple ring and not a ring tone; his phone was very dated. He went back to the Stoppable family car to retrieve and answer it.

"Ron?" said a familiar voice, "it's Kim. We're a little late. Traffic way heavier than we expected; I guess we should have known better than to head out on the 4th of July weekend."

"That's okay, K.P.," said Ron, "at least the food might be ready by the time you get here. I'm just glad that it wasn't 'cause of an emergency or something."

"We might just get that," said Kim, "my brothers insisted to be charge of the fireworks this year. Dad's gonna keep an eye on them…and mom's gonna keep an eye on Dad."

"Why would she need to do that?"

"Dad gets a little crazy too, sometimes," explained Kim, "where do you think the Tweebs got it from?"

"I guess so. So, see you later."

"Okay," said Kim, "I'm bringing my new swimsuit. We can make our own 'fireworks' later."

"Hmmm. Me likey!"

Mrs. Stoppable was watching little Hana, who was enjoying the attention.

"You know, Hana," she said to the giggling infant, "this reminds me of when your brother was a baby, and when your 'uncles' were babies. I think on the first year that we started this tradition, I was watching them with Anne. Then we noticed Kimmy and Ronnie going along the beach barefoot. James and your father went to stop them in case they stepped on any broken shells. This is before we learned this is a particularly clean beach. Then, the barbeque ended up burnt because none of us were watching it. It got easier as the kids got older, but I found myself missing holding a baby in my arms. I guess you gave me a reprieve, didn't you?"

She tickled Hana's chin, which got a giggle from the infant.

In a nearby traffic jam, the Possibles waited patiently for the traffic to let up…or tried to.

"I'm bored," said Jim.

"Me too," said Tim.

"I thought you'd outgrow the 'I'm bored' phase by now," said Kim.

"Aren't you bored too, Kim?" asked Anne.

"Yes," grumbled Kim, who sank in her seat a little, "I'm just trying to be patient."

"Well," said James, "it's not the first time we've been late to this event. Remember that time during Kim's middle school years?"

"Oh, please, no," begged Kim, fighting the feeling to put her head in her hands. She thought she was past feeling embarrassment like this.

"Oh yes," said Anne, "you spent, what, two hours looking for the right outfit?"

"An hour an a half," Kim corrected with a grumble, "and it was a sporty outfit."

"Right. Were your trying to impress Ron even then?"

"No, Mom! I was, well, you know that I was bit of a fashion follower then."

"And there was no one for you to impress at these gatherings except Ron," teased Anne.

"Okay," Kim admitted, "maybe I did want to impress him; at least subconsciously."

"Of course," said James, "there was also the time both you and Ron were late."

"That was a couple of years ago," said Kim, "we just saved a middle-eastern prince. You asked if that would be a regular thing from now on."

"You were new at the teen hero business then, Kimmy-Cub," said James, "honestly, we were both worried about you then."

"I've faced worse since then, Dad."

"And we were concerned about your safety," said Anne, "still are. But our other point is that we thought you would always be delayed by a mission on this day."

"Like last year," said Tim, "when you were busy stopping Drakken and Shego from using that death ray in Mexico."

"And the year before that," said Jim, "when you were busy stopping the Seniors from taking over Canada."

"Okay," said Kim, "but we always made it back in time. Well, before it got too late, anyway."

Back at the beach, Ron was watching Hana this time while Rufus was supervising his dad at the barbeque. Ron was surprised of how he was attached to Rufus for so long, but that it took a little while to develop a fondness for a new member of his family.

"I'm glad you get to see this, Hana," said Ron, "the fireworks downtown always get the most attention, but this is probably better, what with Mr. Dr. P and the twins in charge. Plus, this is more personal."

Ron looked at the sunset and the stars that had already come out and smiled.

"You know," he thought out loud, "Kim and I used to think that the stars were fireflies and visa-versa. When we would catch them, we would go 'I'm gonna catch so many stars!' I miss that. Think you could repeat that tradition, Hana?"

"Stars!" exclaimed Hana, pointing at the little flying, blinking lights that had appeared just then.

"Attagirl," said Ron, "you're my sister after all."

Just then, a familiar brown car drove up. It was the Possibles, all wearing beachwear. Ron saw Kim and lit up, although she was in a sporty outfit and not in a swimsuit.

"Hey, Ron," said Kim, "I see you're with the only girl I wouldn't be jealous of."

"Hey, KP," said Ron, "I was telling Hana how we used to think that fireflies were stars."

"I so did not think stars were fireflies!" protested Kim, "I was humoring you. Besides, we always did 'catch and release'."

"True," said Ron, "so, where's your swimsuit?"

"Right here," said Kim, lifting the bag she was carrying, "and in case you're wondering, I'm not letting you watch me change. Maybe in a few years, but only if you're good."

Kim flashed her dazzling smile and head to the changing rooms, while Jim and Tim headed toward the beach, carrying firecrackers that somehow looked more like rockets.

"You won't be doing anything too crazy, will you?" asked Ron.

"It's Hana's first fourth of July," said Jim.

"It has to be spectacular," said Tim.

"Well," said Ron, "can't argue with that."

A few minutes later, after Ron had given Hana back to their mother. Kim returned, wearing a one piece red, white, and blue swimsuit.

"That's your swimsuit?"

"What? Did you expect something more…daring?"

"Well, er. Ah…"It looks good on you!"

"I'll count that as a save."

Soon, the barbeque was ready. The Possibles were enjoying their pork products while the Stoppables were enjoying some grilled chicken (as was Kim). The fireworks were elaborate and impressive, but safe. Most importantly, Hana like them.

Later, Kim and Ron were walking down the beach, hand-in-hand. Rufus was playing with Hana at the time.

"Just like old times, huh K.P.?" asked Ron.

"Kind of," said Kim, "but without the 'rents watching our way."

Eventually, they kissed. It was one of the few times they weren't interrupted. It lasted only a moment, but it felt like forever.

End


End file.
